Pergunte ao Shun
by Lucy.diclonius e Mr. Gemini
Summary: Uma especie de jogo da verdade...Soh q soh o Shun vai responder as perguntas...Peguntem o que quiser, através das reviews!Tah muito engraçada


**_Bom esse é um jogo q agente achou no orkut, se chama Pegunte ao Shun e resolvemos trazer pro fanfiction, eh como um jogo da verdade..._**

**_só q soh o Shun vai responder..._**

**_PODEM PERGUNTAR SOBRE QALQUER CAVALEIRO, RESPONDEREMOS COM MUITO PRAZER!!!_  
**

_**obs: perguntas através de reviews...  
**_

* * *

**Aiacos:**SHUN, PORQUE SEU CABELO FICA MAIOR QUANDO VC TA DE CAPACETE?

É que tenho um implante de cabelo colado no capacete. Sabe como é ... volume é tudo.

**Alessandro:** Shun, me responde uma coisa. Se a sua arma não fosse a corrente, você lutaria com uma Harpa ou com uma Flautinha?

ah gato... com a flautinha obviamente... preciso nem explicar por que né?!

**Aninha soukanokai:** shun porque vc chora tanto?

Não sabia que ser EMO tá na moda?

**WASHU-SAMA:** Pq sua armadura tem ´´peitinhos?

Pq meu silicone naum engana, comprei no Shopping Virtual...

Fika super fashion, neh?

**Santiago:** Por que vc eh VIADO e EMO?

Sou emo pq ser emo tah na moda, entaum jah q sou viado quero sempre estar na moda, oras bobinhu...hohohohohohoho -risada escandalosa-

**.::cHeeT0$:** Shun, pq seu irmão tbm fica cum cabelos grandes quando poe o capacete?...ele quer seguir o seu exemplo ou vc q segue o dele ha muito tempo??

É que desde que aquela Esmeralda lá morreu ele decidiu virar emo também e foi me perguntar como que fazia.

**Thais Santos:** Shun, Pq quando vc tira a armadura vc se revela mais "forte"?

Vc acha mesmo gato? No seriado, ser o mais forte dos cavaleiros sem armaduras é super tendência, e eu não poderia ficar fora dessa né?! E se vc gostou da minha performance sem a armadura, é pq vc não me viu sem roupa, é mega melhor. De armadura eu treino enfiando as minhas correntes no inimigo, com roupa, são correntes de vento e sem armadura... Estou assumindo esse papel ativo desde meu encontro com o Hyoga na casa de libra.

**㋡ ****- ****ล****ƒ°и****ک****°** Shun vc usa lingerrie??

Como descobriu?? Safadinhu hohohohohohoho -risada escandalosa-

**WASHU-SAMA:** Shun-chan, pq vc nunk tirou a limpo com os moleques q zuavam sua cara?

ai gato e porque eu não perco tempo com essas bobagens não. Tem tanta coisa pra mim fazer:unha, depilação, maquiagem, ficar gritando Ikkiiiii,Ikkiiiii, tou sem tempo mesmo ta amore.

**Anonimo:** Shun...o que vc tem a dizer a respeito da reencarnaçao de HADES, hein?

Ela é T.U.D.O. bofe!!! Meu cabelo fica um luxo de púrpura, sem contar q o vestido dele arrasa em mim...super fashion!!! Só tem um probleminha... o Radamanthis bobinhu soh ker saber de pegar a pandora...hohohoho...maix ateh o final do OVAs eu pego ele!!!!! hohohohohohohohohoho

**Éric:** Shun, é verdade que aquela drag do fundo do mar, a Mimi, toda vermelha, copiou seu modelitcho pink e dde inveja quiz te matar?

Mas e claro q e verdade, e o seguinte bofe eu sempre estou na moda, eu so chique meu bem, ela naum resistiu o meu rosinha básico e quis me afogar, vê se pode neh !!!!!!!

**João Pedro:** Qual foi a sensação de aquecer o corpo do Hyoga na casa de Libra?

foi tudo!  
Menina! Foi delicioso sentir o geladinho do Hyoga no meu corpitcho! Ui! Se for o caso, te aqueço também!!!

**Laura e Zuin:** Shun, vc já sentiu a "força do pegaso" do Seiya???

Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... O Seiya fica falando de força, de cosmo, mas na hora do vamo ver é outra coisa! Por isso ele tá toda hora no Me Dê Sua Força Pégasuuuu - Pégasu é a marca do viagra dele!

**Anônimo:** Shun...porque voce nao veste armadura de ouro na saga de Poseidon, enquanto o Shyriu e o Hyoga vestem?

Ai, bem, porque uma drag amiga minha tinha pedido umas partes da armadura pra fazer um show PODEROSÉÉÉÉÉÉRRIMO, e eu acabei cedendo (ui!). Você sabe, né, originalidade é tudo!

**Oscar W.:** Shun, por que seu cabelo eh verde?

Ai bem, sabe como é, eu sou um cavaleiro fashion, e por isso meu cabelo tem q combina com minha ropitcha, capisco?

**Cloud:** Shun, pq vc grita IKIIII c/ uma voz taum delicada?

Eh q na hora eu fico taaaaaaaaaaaao nervoso q naum consigo me controlar!!!

**Aiacos:** Shun, qual seu nome completo???

shunxa meneghel. shun é só um apelido, mas se vc quiser , gatão, pode me chamar do que vc quiser!!!

**Tony:** Me falaram q vc tem uma foto com cara de mal, vdd?

Mona... essa foto com cara de mal eh do tempo q eu era fã do kiss...  
mas desisti e agora sou fan da Britney Spers...

**Adriano:** Shun é verdade que naquela hora que você ficou com o Hyoga agarradinho vc afagou o ganso até ele se levantar radiante e satisfeito?  
Como vai o seu relacionamento com ele hoje?

Ai ai, hum e que ganso, deu uma levantada!!! Nosso relacionamento vai bem, soh naum dakelas vadias da saga de Asgard que ficam olhando MEU HOMEM, vaum procurar os seus!!!!

**Anonimo:** Shun, o que passou pela sua cabeça qdo vc perdeu o Mime (aquele harpista da saga de ásgard) para seu irmão?

Aiiiiiii, fikei muito brava com ele, nossa vc viu q mancada do meu irmaozinho. Gentem  
mais arranjei um boff bem melhor!!!!!!

**Saga(NOIVO):** Shun o q vc faria se o Hyoga te pegasse de jeito???

Pegasse??? Ah meu filho já peguei, tou pegando e vou pegar maix ainda hohohohohohoho

**Felipe Gostoso:** Shun vc ficaria com a Marin?

Aff, Cruzes!!! me dah ateh arrepio. O cabelo dela eh desidratado, ela naum faiz as unhas e o principal: falta uma COISINHA no meio da pernas dela!!!!

**Edu Lima:** Shun por que sua armadura eh rosa?

Ai ai, a pergunta q naum ker calar...

Bom amor, vamos por partes.  
A armadura é rosa pq ela tem q combinar com minha linda sunguinha de vinil q ninguém nunca viu (não espalha tá!). E eu fico super à vontade nela, pois ela tem peitinhos e fica super fashion em meu corpinho de miss. O único problema é q tenho que pregar meu liliu com emplastro sabe lá perto da minha fonte de prazer, se não fica parecendo q estou menstruado.

**Gabriel:** Shun, se a Atena quizesse te dar o q vc faria? Comeria?

Comeria sim, fatiada com molho vinagrete...

**(((isac))):** O que vc acha da coreografia do Hyoga?

Coreografia do Hyioga é Demodê mona... já foi a época que lago dos cisnes tava na moda.. agora é a vez do soldadinho de chumbo!!!

**Thais Santos:** Shun, Voce já reparou que o visual do Afrodite é bem mais glamouroso que o seu? O que voce tem a dizer sobre isso?

Affy nunca!!  
Jamais!! NEVER!!Aquela biba!Só pq ela é rica e é de ouro ela pode comprar um baton mais fashion e ela brilha mais que eu com a armadura dourada, e ela pode comprar a tinta de cabelo mais cara!  
Num quer dizer que ela possa mais que eu!  
Afinal eu tenho duas correntes poderosas!!Uma de bolinha e outra linda de arrasar!  
falta só um colar pra combinar!!

**Juliana:** Shun, a cor do seu cabelo é natural ou você pintou para combinar mais com a armadura?

aii,mona! É claro que eu pinto, para combinar com o rosa da minha armadura, dai faiz lembrar as cores do arco-íris!

**WASHU-SAMA:** shun-chan, me diga, porque seu cosmo é mais forte que o cosmo dos outros?

querida, porque não há cosmo maior do que de uma bicha nervosa. Quando estou atacada, mooooooooona, é melhor sair de perto. Pergunta pro Hyoga o que fiz com o ganso dele quando ele me traiu com a vaca da Mu de Áries. Foi um arrrrrrraaaaaaaso, bem.

**Aninha:** Shum por que vc fez quetão de keimar seu cosmo com o Hyoga?

Meus bens...eu queimo tudo com todos, ainda nao entenderam?

**Ricardo:** E se a amazona de lagarto se apaixonar por vc, já q vc viu o rosto dela, o que vc faria, pegaria??

Amazona de Lagarto? nuncaaaaaaaaa... eu eh que devia ser a amazona de lagarto... hohohohoho

**Pedro:** Shun, vc ja pegou no cetro da Saori?

da Saori? Aquela baranga?? Nunca, nunquinha, Neveeer!  
Sou mais chegada agulha escarlate do Miro.. uuui! e que agulhaaa!

**Thais Santos:** Shunxa, o que vc acha desse dois chifres na sua armadura???

Aaaai! Fico louca! Mas vc sabe né... o Hyoga é muito galinha.

**Gabriel:** pq vc é bixa?

eeeeepppppaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! bixa não!!!!!!! eu sou uma... quase... amazona. E isso ninguém escolhe, queridinha, é presente dos deuses hahaha

**Oscar W.:** qual a sua fantasia sexual maix louca??

Não tenhu. Magina se eu teria fantasias assim, eu não tenho tempo pra isso, preciso lutar em companhia dos meus amigos másculos, viris, fortes, lindos, contra as forças do mal .. mal seu feio feio feio ...

**Aiacos:** Shun vc eh emo ou gay??

mona... por acaso tem diferença? sou os dois, logicuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Guilherme:** "Shun,me Responda:Por que vc não Pinta sua Armadura???  
Áh pelo amor de Deus,Rosa é muito Cafona,nem parece Gay,parece travestí desse jeito!!!"

querido estou a procura do roxo mais ja acabou tudo...

**M¬¬U(Mydia):** shun e o misty, vc ja pegou ele?

lóóóóóóógico, amiga. peguei...de tapa, dei tanto na cara daquela vaca lagartosa! imagina que ela tinha a pretensão de ser A M A I S B E L A D E T O D O S O S C A V A L E I R O S!!!!!! Ah, poupe-me, né? Gente, em todas as vezes que brincávamos de desfilar na casa da Afrodite ela vinha com uns modelitos tão cafonas! Pior que a bixa não sabe nem se maquiar!!! Passa uns roxos com chumbo terríveis!!! Já falei pra mona que a pele dela combina com outras cores. Ai, sabe, é que ela queria imitar a Afrodite. Mas dava uma briga boa entre nós três, moooooona! Outro dia te conto.

**M¬¬U(Mydia):** Shun o q vc mais gosta no Hyoga? alem do p... dele... tem algo mais ou todos os cavaleiros sao iguais?!

Ah, o Hyoguinha é mto sexy, sabe, ele me pega de jeito como ninguém. Eu só não gosto mto dos cav de ouro, eles fazem tudo à velocidade da luz...

**Cesar:**Shun, vc jah reparou q em TODAS as classes dos cavaleiros da Athena tem um afetado q nem vc? Nos de bronze, vc, nos de prata o Misty e nos de ouro o Afrodite. Vc se sente ameaçada pela concorrência?

A q isso eu sou inseguro mas nem tanto, afinal quanto mais melhor!!!!

**Guilherme:** "Shun,me diga: Por que vc se veste de Rosa e Verde???  
Vc tá parecendo uma Florzinha desse Jeito!!!  
Por que não se veste de Preto???(Preto é + Chic)"!!!(Rsrsrs)!!!

Preto passou de moda meu beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmm...  
Preto eh coisa de quem nao tem imaginação, belissima...  
eu sou fashion, e antes fashion q ser chic, coisa de prioridade, sabe como eh ne, mona?  
Alem do mais, eu madrinah da bateria da Mangueira. Verde e Rosa no coração e no Edi!!!!

**Eva:** Shun é verdade que a Sailor Venus já te atacou? Conta melhor aí

ai bofe,o babado eh q ela robo a minha escova d kblo...fiko T-Ã-O brava qdo acontece...fiko P-O-S-S-E-S-S-A!

**Anônimo:** shun,vc soh faz pose ou é afetado mesmo?

AE, O F-O-F-A

Eu não sou afetada, eu afeto, sacou?  
Huhuhuhu!!

**Anonimo:** SHUN PQ VC É TÃO PASSIVO?

Eu sou da Paz!!!  
Eu não gosto de Guerra!!!  
eu Luto porque senão,quem é que vai ser o Cavaleiro de Andromeda???Além de quê,numa Guerra Morre muitos Homens(Vc não acha que alguém tem que conter essa Matança)!!!

**Guilherme:** E então Shun, eu Pergunto: O Ikki é Gay???

Amoooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr...  
quem NAO eh gay nesse anime?

**Katsura-chan:** Você gostaria de ter algo com o Sasuke-kun (Naruto)?

Yesssssssss, quem não gostaria...

Mas antes tenhu que arrancar a biba do Orochimaru de cima do boy...

Credu maldito clone do Michael Jakson...

Fika se achando só por isso...

Mas o Kakashi-sensei tbm não cairia nada mal...

hohohohohoho -risada escandalosa

* * *

**_bom por hj eh só..._**

**_Ja ne_**

**_NAUM ESKEÇAM DAS PERGUNTAS!!!_**


End file.
